


look at my son

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is truly the best of wives and best of women, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Trans Elizabeth Schuyler, kiiiind of?? eliza knows and doesn't care, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza knows more than she lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at my son

**Author's Note:**

> me: lmao it's really funny that philip looks like hamilton's lover since they're double-casted in the musical  
> me: ............hmmmmmmmmm
> 
> aka i typed this up in like less than an hour, directly into the ao3 submission box, with no editing and minimal research lmfao

"You know what's interesting," Eliza says, sitting down on the edge of the bed where Alexander is resting, holding his son, "is how much Philip looks like John Laurens."

"Hm," Alexander says, a non-answer. A hint of a smirk crosses Eliza's face.

"I mean," she points out, holding back a laugh, delicately touching her fingertips to Philip's cheek, running her fingers gently, so gently, across the side of his head, "those _ears_." Her voice is gentle and affectionate, but Alexander is beginning to look a bit anxious.

"He's a baby, he'll grow into them," Alexander says, a trifle defensively. Eliza smiles, leans in and presses a kiss to Alexander's cheek.

"John is returning to New York today."

"I know." Alexander looks uncomfortable, but Eliza still looks close to laughter.

"Can I tell him?" she says.

"What?"

"Alexander, please, don't act as though I don't know what's been going on. I've tried to imply to you that I really don't mind, but for someone as good with words as you are, you don't seem to have picked up on it a bit."

"But how--"

"Darling, you are many things, but _quiet_ is not one of them." Eliza laughs as Alexander's face goes red. "Besides," she quips, "maybe the next one will be mine, yeah?"

"The _next_ one?" Alexander yelps. "Eliza, how many times do you think I intend to go through with this godawful process?"

Eliza, laughingly, says, "My love, I know that they don't call you the tomcat for nothing, and if you continue to refuse to employ contraceptives, I am afraid I have some bad news for you. Anyway, you should let me tell John, because I really would like to see his face."

"Okay, well--" Alexander cuts himself off with a sigh. "Okay."

"I'll bring him up once he arrives," Eliza says, standing.

"Stop looking so goddamn pleased with yourself," Alexander mumbles, but relief is clear on his face. Eliza smiles and leans down to kiss him, softly and slowly. She smiles against Alexander's lips.

"I love you, and I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too. So much. I'm so sorry I never told you," Alexander whispers.

"Just-- make sure you do if you want to take up with someone else, yeah? I just want you to communicate with me, Alexander. That would be enough."

"Okay," he says. "I promise. I swear it."

"Thank you." Eliza kisses him again, and heads out of the room.

****

John Laurens looks nervous when Eliza opens the door. This is, perhaps, compounded by the stern expression Eliza has arranged on her face.

"Um. Hello," says John.

"Good afternoon. Do come in," Eliza says. She bites her lip when John isn't looking, willing herself to stay serious.

"Ah-- so-- how is everyone? Er. Assuming--"

"Alexander and Philip are perfectly well, thank you for asking. Although, there seems to be a suspicious--how shall we say, _resemblance_ between you and..." A deliberate pause. "Alexander's son."

John's expression drops from a nervous smile into something wide-eyed, his mouth open slightly.

"Eliza--"

Eliza can't contain her laughter anymore, and John stares at her in shock as she places her hand on John's shoulder.

"John Laurens, did you really think I wouldn't be able to tell you've been having sex with my husband?" She laughs harder at John's wide-eyed expression. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Go meet your son." 

****

"Eliza, this one's definitely yours. She's got your eyes."

"Fuck off, John," says Alexander, half-asleep, an arm flung across his face.

"Hmm, are you sure? Could be--I don't know--George Washington's, or something."

"I hate you _both_."

"You hear he didn't deny it," Eliza says, smirking at John.

"I have never in my entire life fucked George Washington, that is _slander_. Abject defamation. Let me _sleep_ , you assholes."

Eliza and John, laughing, take the baby Angelica and exit the room, so Alexander can get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> in other news, trans lady eliza is the best headcanon
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥ thanks for reading!!


End file.
